Fly Away OS
by D0N'TST0P
Summary: Oz, Gil und Alice haben mehrere Tage frei bekommen, um sich von den Turbulenzen der letzten Tage zu erholen. Doch in Gils Wohnung gibt es nicht so viel zu tun, weshalb die Drei schnell gelangweilt werden. Zum Glück findet Alice eines Morgens einen Vogel


Etwas OzxAlice :) Aber nicht zu viel ... ( OzxGilxAlice Fan 4ever )

,,Oz!''  
>Ein Seufzen entkam meiner Kehle und ohne auf diese Stimme zu achten, die mich gerufen hatte, drehte ich mich faul im Bett um.<br>Freizeit. Entspannen. An nichts denken.  
>Ich hatte frei! Keiner konnte ich mich schon so früh aus dem Bett reißen! Ich ...<br>,,Oz!'' Meine Zimmertür knallte mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Schlag auf und wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr ich schlaftrunken - natürlich schreiend - hoch. In meinem Türrahmen stand Alice.  
>Keuchend und total aus dem Häuschen. Mein Gott, welche Zeit hatten wir?<br>,,A-Alice ... was ist los ...'', nuschelte ich und kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. Normalerweise schlief sie so so früh am Morgen noch. Was war den jetzt in sie gefahren?  
>Ich musterte sie und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie von oben bis unten triefend nass war und immer noch ihr Nachthemd trug. Ein Blick in ihre Augen verriet, dass sie anscheinend was unheimlich aufregendes gefunden hatte und verwirrt schwang ich nun meine Beine über die Bettkante. ,,Alice?'', fragte ich verunsichert und wurde zunehmends nervöser. Was war vorgefallen?<br>,,Oz! Da draußen ...!'', keuchte sie atemlos und wedelte wie verrückt mit ihrer Hand umher.  
>Ich stand auf und ging auf sie zu. ,,Was ist da draußen?'' Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an<br>und packte mich dann am Kragen. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief meinen Rücken hinunter und ich starrte sie entsetzt hat. ,,A-Alice ...'' - ,,Komm einfach mit!''

,,W-warte Alice! Aah! Ich muss doch noch mein Hemd ...! Hey!'' Sie packte mich am Arm und stürmte dann mit mir aus meinem Zimmer. ,,Alice!'', rief ich, doch sie hörte nicht hin während sie mich weiter durch Gils Wohnung zog. Sie hatte mich ja nicht mal mein Hemd anziehen lassen!  
>,,Das hab ich noch nie gesehen!'', schrie sie und ich wunderte mich, warum Gil durch dieses Geschrei nicht wach wurde. Aber ich glaube ... es war besser so.<br>Alice zog mich weiter durch den Gang und riss dann mit ihrer freien Hand die Haustür auf.  
>,,Uhm ... Alice?'', fragte ich verwirrt und wollte mich von ihr losreißen, doch ihr Griff war eisenhart. Sie zog mich ohne mit der Winter zu zucken durch das dunkle, feuchte und ziemlich miffige Treppenhaus und es war ein ekliges Gefühl, barfuß die eiskalten Stufen runter gezogen zu werden. Aber sie war auch noch nass! ,,Alice, du wirst dich erkälten! Wir sollten lieber -.'' -<br>,,Klappe zu, mitkommen!'', unterbrach sie mich und ich atmete erniedrigt aus. Sie setzte immer ihren Willen durch. Egal was kam.  
>Sie übersprang die letzte Stufe und ich hatte es nun auch irgendwie geschafft, mir mein Hemd fertig zu zuknöpfen. ,,Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, was so wichtig ist?'', fragte ich und sie trat nun auf die Strasse. Ich kam ihr hinter her und sofort wurde ich von oben bis unten klitschnass.<br>Na toll.  
>,,Alice! Spinnst du?'', rief ich aus und hob meinen Arm, um mein Gesicht vor den harten Regentropfen zu schützen. ,,Da hinten!'', konnte ich sie hören und sie riss mich nun die Strasse hinauf zu ein paar Holzkisten. Ich verstand nichts. Was hatte sie vor? Warum holte sie mich aus dem Bett, um mich zu ein paar Holzkisten zu schleppen, ich meine ...<br>_Tschirp!_  
>Ich blieb verdutzt stehen während Alice auch zu Stande kam und meinen Arm nun endlich los ließ.<br>Sie rannte rüber zu den Kisten und ging dann dort in die Hocke. Verwirrt folgte ich ihr und wäre beinahe auf dem glitschigen Steinboden ausgerutscht.  
>Wieder erklang ein Zwitschern und ich starrte nun verwirrt auf die Holzkisten. Alice hatte sich gebückt und sah in eine umgekippte Kiste hinein. ,,Da, da unten!'', rief sie dann und ich kniete mich neben sie nieder. Das Zwitschern wurde immer lauter und als ich in die Kiste sah, staunte ich nicht schlecht, als ich dort einen kleinen Vogel vorfand der sich ins das hinterste Eck verkrochen hatte und vor Angst richtig bebte. ,,Ein Vogel! Was macht er da?'', fragte Alice erstaunt und wollte nun nach dem Vogel greifen. ,,Nein!'', wandte ich sofort ein und packte ihre Hand. Sie starrte mich verwirrt an und wurde sofort sauer. ,,Wieso nicht? Ich hab ihn gefunden!'', fauchte sie und riss ihre Hand los. Ich wich etwas zurück und sah dann wieder in die Kiste. Der Vogel presste sich nun ganz an die Wand der Kiste und seine Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. ,,Siehst du?'', sagte ich und Alice sah nun auch wieder hinein. ,,Er hat Angst! Wenn du ihn berührst, wird es nur noch schlimmer und er könnte sterben!'' Alice entfuhr ein leises Keuchen und sie nickte verständnisvoll. ,,Aha ...''<br>Ich seufzte erleichtert aus und setzte mich auf meinen Hintern, da ich sowieso schon überall klitschnass war. ,,Sag mal, wie hast du ihn gefunden?'', fragte ich verwirrt und fuhr mir mit meinen Fingern durch die klitschnassen Haare. ,,Ich hab ihn piepen gehört und das hat mich so aufgeregt ... ich wollte ihm eine Lektion erteilen! Da bin ich halt raus und hab ihn dann gefunden, aber er war so klein und hilflos und verletzt ...'' - ,,Verletzt?'', unterbrach ich sie und schielte dann wieder in die Kiste hinein. ,,Ja, sein Flügel blutet'', antwortete sie und ich entdeckte nun die Verletzung. ,,Tatsächlich!'', sagte ich verwundert und in mir fing etwas an, zu flattern.  
>,,So, dann ist es also beschlossen! Wir müssen ihm helfen!'', grinste ich und Alice zuckte zusammen. ,,Helfen?'', fragte sie verwirrt und in ihren Augen blitzte was auf. Ich nickte und sie pustete eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.<br>,,Und wie?'' Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und sah mich verwirrt an. ,,Also ...'', murmelte ich und kratzte mich dann am Hinterkopf. ,,Wir müssen ihn zuerst irgendwie ins Trockene bringen ...''  
>Ich seufzte schwer. ,,Wir müssen ihn trotz allem berühren'', sagte ich ganz vorsichtig, doch Alice war sofort Feuer und Flamme und stürzte sich schon fast auf den Vogel, doch ich hielt sie glücklicherweise zurück.<br>,,Nein nein nein! Alice, ganz vorsichtig!'', keuchte ich und hielt ihre Schultern fest. ,,V-vorsichtig?'', wiederholte sie und ich nickte. ,,Ganz langsam!'', ermahnte ich sie nochmals und ließ ihre Schultern nun los. ,,O-okay ...'' Vorsichtig bückte sie sich und streckte ihre Hände nun ganz langsam nach dem Vogel aus. Sie sah mich plötzlich an und ich blickte verwirrt zurück. ,,Uhm ... so?'', fragte sie und war etwas rot um die Nase geworden. Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen und nickte ihr zu. Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder dem Vogel zu und ich erlaubte mir nun einen kleinen Spaß.  
>,,Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen mit ihm reden?'', murmelte ich und tat so, als würde ich es todernst meinen. ,,R-reden?'', fragte sie verwirrt und ich wäre fast geplatzt vor Lachen. ,,Oz, verarscht du mich?'', zischte sie auf einmal und ich hob abwehrend die Hände. ,,Nein! Das würde ihn sicher beruhigen!'' Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ich sah nun auch wieder in die Kiste hinein.<br>Ihre Hände waren genau vor dem kleinen Vogel und sie zitterten sichtlich. Anscheinend war sie nervös. ,,Uhm ... Hey, Vogel!'', fing sie plötzlich an und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. ,,Ja ja! So ist gut!'', sagte ich begeistert und sie atmete erniedrigt aus. ,,Komm, ich und Oz bringen dich i-ins Trockene, sonst wirst du noch krank!'', fuhr sie dann fort und ich sah nun an mir herunter. ,,Das werden wir auch, wenn wir nicht schleunigst reingehen ...'', fügte ich hinzu und Alice berührte den Vogel schon mit ihren Fingerspitzen. ,,Okay! Jetzt pack ihn! Aber ganz vorsichtig!'', ermahnte ich sie und Alice legte ihre Finger nun um den kleinen Körper.  
>,,Uah! Er zittert so komisch!'', keuchte sie und ich seufzte. ,,Er hat Angst. Schnell, nimm ihn raus!'', sagte ich laut und sie erschrak. ,,J-ja!'' Vorsichtig zog sie den Vogel hinaus und ich legte meine Hände über seinen Kopf, damit er nicht allzu nass werden musste.<br>,,Okay! Und jetzt ab nach Hause!''

,,O-Oz? Blöder Hase?''  
>Gil stand vor uns. Verwirrt, wütend, planlos und total aus dem Häuschen.<br>,,Äh, hallo Gil! Gut geschlafen?'', grinste ich und sein rechtes Auge fing an, zu zucken.  
>,,Was soll das? Warum seit ihr klitschnass?'', keuchte er und kam auf mich zugestürmt. ,,Uhm, wir waren draußen und -.'' - ,,Schau mal, Seetang-Kopf!'', unterbrach mich Alice und hielt dem völlig überrumpelten Gil den Vogel vor die Nase, der wie verrückt zitterte und wohl kurz vor dem Sterben war. ,,Den hab ich gefunden! Er ist verletzt!'' Aus Alice's Mund sprudelte nun ein Wörter-Wasserfall und Gil verstand sagen wir mal so ziemlich nichts. Genauso wenig wie ich.<br>,,Okay, okay!'', unterbrach er sie vollkommen verwirrt und hob die Hände. ,,Oz, du gehst dich umziehen! Blöder Hase, du kommst mit!'' Ich grinste und packte ihn dann am Arm, um ihn runter zu ziehen. ,,Ich glaube, sie hat gerade eine Beschäftigung für die nächsten paar Tage gefunden, also lass sie'', flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und er seufzte. ,,Ja, ich weiß ...'' Er starrte mich für einige Sekunden an und zeigte danach auf meine Zimmertür. ,,Ja ja!'', lachte ich und stürmte dann los, da die nasse Kleidung sich auf meiner Haut überhaupt nicht gut anfühlte.  
>,,Geh dich auch umziehen!'' - ,,Nein!'', konnte ich plötzlich vernehmen und ein Lachen kam über meine Lippen. Ich legte das nasse Hemd auf eine Stuhllehne und zog mir ein Neues an.<br>Danach zog ich mir noch eine trockene Hose an und kurz darauf fühlte ich mich wieder besser.  
>,,Blöder Hase!'', brüllte Gil und ich machte mich so schnell wie möglich auf, einen katastrophalen Streit zwischen ihnen zu schlichten.<br>,,Hey!'', rief ich und starrte die Beiden wie eine Mutter an, die gerade ihre Kinder dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie versucht hatten, die Wand voll zu kritzeln.  
>,,Oz! Seetang-Kopf wollte mir den Vogel wegnehmen!'', petzte Alice sofort los und Gil keuchte entsetzt auf. ,,Waaas? Ich wollte ihn nur in die Kiste legen!'', verteidigte er sich sofort und ich seufzte. Sie benahmen sich manchmal wirklich wie Kleinkinder ...<br>,,In welche Kiste?'', fragte ich und Gil zeigte auf eine praktische, kleine, hölzerne Kiste.  
>,,Alice, die ist doch perfekt ...'', murmelte ich an das immer noch triefend nasse Mädchen gewandt.<br>,,A-aber er zittert so sehr!'', rief sie aus und ich sah mich dann im Zimmer um. ,,Hier!'' Ich nahm ein Handtuch dass über einer Stuhllehne hing und legte es dann in die Holzkiste. Alice starrte etwas verwirrt drauf und gab dann seufzend auf. ,,Ja ja ...''  
>Vorsichtig ging sie mit dem Vogel in den Händen auf die Kiste zu und legte ihn behutsam hinein. ,,Was machen wir mit seinem Flügel?'', fragte sie dann und blickte gar nicht erst auf, sondern starrte ihn weiterhin an. ,,Flügel?'', fragte Gil und ich seufzte. ,,Er hat sich verletzt und kann wohl deswegen nicht mehr fliegen.'' Gil nickte verständnisvoll und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. ,,Ich geh Tee machen, ihr seht ganz durchgefroren aus ...'', murmelte er dann und drehte sich um. ,,Ja, danke!'', rief ich ihm hinter her und wandte mich dann wieder Alice zu.<br>,,Alice. Geh dich umziehen.'' Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah mich dann sauer an. ,,Pass auf Vogel-chan auf!'', ermahnte sie mich und ich hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. ,,Vogel-chan?'', fragte ich und sie wurde wieder etwas rot um die Nase. ,,J-ja! HAst du was dagegen?'' Sie wurde wieder sauer und ich winkte lächelnd ab. ,,Nein nein! Vogel-chan ist super! Ich mein nur, vielleicht ist es ja ein Vogel-kun?'' - ,,Vogel-chan!'' Okay, sie hatte gewonnen.  
>,,Also, zieh dich jetzt um!''<p>

Kurze Zeit später sassen wir alle im Wohnzimmer und nippten an unserem Tee. Alice hatte die Kisten auf einen kleinen Tisch gestellt und einen Stuhl herbeigezogen. Auf dem sass sie nun und schlürfte vorsichtig ihren Tee, während sie niemals den Blick von dem Vogel abwendete.  
>,,Also: Alice hat einen Vogel gehört, wollte ihn anfangs umbringen und hat ihn dann trotzdem gerettet?'', fasste Gil die ganze Geschichte zusammen und ich nickte. ,,Jep!'' Er stöhnte genervt. ,,Man, ich werde aus ihr nicht schlau!'' - ,,Das hab ich gehört!'', zischte sie und stellte die mittlerweile leere Tasse auf den Tisch. ,,Ich wollte ja auch, dass du es hörst!''<br>Ich grinste und nahm den letzten Schluck meines Tees. ,,Na ja ...'' Gil stand auf und nahm mir die leere Tasse ab. ,,Ich muss noch kurz einkaufen, weil irgendjemand über Nacht alles aufgefuttert hat!'' Ich und er drehten uns zu Alice um, deren Gesicht knallrot angelaufen war.  
>,,Ich hatte Hunger ...'', murmelte sie als Verteidigung und ich lachte los. ,,Haha, so kennen wir sie, dass sollte dich nicht mehr wundern, Gil!'',grinste ich und er seufzte schwer. ,,Ja, sollte es ...''<br>Er nahm nun auch die Tasse die neben Alice stand. Dabei schielte er in die Kiste. ,,Ihr solltet lieber den Flügel verbinden ...'', murmelte er und ich nickte. Alice rieb sich die Augen.  
>Gil schleppte sich und die Tassen in die Küche und kurz darauf kam er fertig angezogen zurück.<br>,,Also, ich geh jetzt. Und wenn ich zurückkomme, will ich, dass die Wohnung genau so aussieht, wie jetzt!'' Ich streckte mich und nickte.  
>,,Klar!''<p>

,,Oz!'', schrie Alice plötzlich los, als Gil die Tür hinter sich zu geschlagen hatte und kam auf mich zugestürzt. ,,Was?'', fragte ich verwirrt und sie sah mich besorgt an. ,,Der Flügel! Wir müssen Vogel-chans Flügel verbinden!'', keuchte sie und ich riss meine Augen auf. Ihr lag schon was an dem Vogel? ,,U-uhm. Natürlich! Hol doch schnell Verband aus dem Bad und einen feuchten Waschlappen.'' Innerhalb einer Sekunde war sie aufgestanden und davongerast, während der Vogel anfing, unruhig zu zwitschern. ,,So, hier bin ich wieder!'', stieß sie aus und ich war mal wieder verblüfft. ,,Wow ...'', nuschelte ich an mich selbst gewandt und stand dann von meinem Stuhl auf. ,,Alles klar.'' Ich ging zu Alice rüber und nahm ihr den Verband und den feuchten Lappen ab.  
>,,Könntest du Vogel-chan wieder rausnehmen?'', fragte ich sie nett und sie nickte eifrig.<br>Vorsichtig griff sie mit ihren Händen in die Kiste und nahm den Vogel dann heraus.  
>,,Hier!'' Sie hielt mir den Vogel entgegen und ich nahm nun den Lappen in meine rechte Hand.<br>Vorsichtig zog ich mit meiner freien Hand den verletzten Flügel aus Alices Hand und betrachtete ich ihn dann. ,,Okay. Halt ihn gut fest. Es wird ihm anscheinend nicht so gefallen.'' Sie nickte verunsichert und sah mir dann gespannt zu, wie ich vorsichtig den Lappen an den verletzten Flügel drückte. Sofort fing der Vogel an, laut zu protestieren und Alice schrie leise auf. ,,Halt ihn einfach fest!'' Sie tat, was ich ihr befahl und so rubbelte ich langsam das Blut auf dem Flügel weg.  
>Ich legte den Waschlappen beiseite und riss nun mit meinen Zähnen ein wenig vom Verband ab.<br>Vorsichtig wickelte ich ihn dann um den Flügel des kleinen Vogels dessen Herz bis zu seinem Hals schlug. Ich machte noch schnell ein Schleifchen und atmete dann erleichtert aus.  
>,,So.''<br>Alice starrte den Vogel an und lächelte. ,,So, jetzt gehts dir dann besser!'' Ich erwischte mich selbst dabei, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, als ich ihr Lächeln sah. Ich hustete etwas und Alice sah mich verwirrt an. ,,Oz? Bist du krank geworden?'', fragte sie und legte den Vogel zurück in die Kiste. ,,Nein nein!'', winkte ich ab und lächelte. ,,Alles in bester Ordnung!'' - ,,Aber dein Gesicht ist so rot!'', sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme. Oh nein.  
>,,Äh ... Das ist ...'' Ich überlegte, ob ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte. ,,Das ist weil du gelächelt hast! Das habe ich in letzter Zeit an dir vermisst!'', grinste ich und sie riss die Augen auf. ,,Eh ...?'' Sie starrte auf den Boden und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper. ,,Ist das so? Idiot'', zischte sie und ich lachte. ,,Das hab ich von dir erwartet!'' - ,,Halt die Klappe!'' Ich grinste sie an und sah dann in die Kiste. Der Vogel hatte seinen Kopf in den Flügel vergraben und seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.<br>,,Hey, schau!'' Ich packte Alice an der Schulter und zeigte mit meinem Finger auf den Vogel.  
>,,W-was?'', fragte sie verwirrt und ich legte meinen Finger nun auf meinen Mund um ihr zu deuten, sie solle leiser sein. ,,Er hat sich beruhigt. Er schläft tatsächlich ein!'', flüsterte ich und Alice starrte nun in die Kiste. ,,Tatsächlich!'', kam es von ihr und sie freute sich riesig.<br>,,Weißt du was, Oz?'' Sie griff nach meinen Armen und ich sah sie erschrocken an. ,,Wenn er wieder gesund ist, lassen wir ihn wieder fliegen! Und dann haben wir was richtiges getan, nicht wahr?'' In ihrem Gesicht war ein breites Lächeln und ich lächelte zurück. ,,Ja, dass haben wir!''

,,Oz! Oz!''  
>Es war Abend des nächsten Tages. Ich und Gil sassen gerade in der Küche und dösten vor uns hin, als Alice plötzlich nach mir schrie. ,,Was?'', rief ich zurück und gähnte.<br>,,Schon wieder dieser Vogel ...'', murmelte Gil und rieb sich die Schläfen. Alice war ihm so ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen die letzten zwei Tage und er war anscheinend kurz davor, vor Wut zu platzen. ,,Hey, hör mal, Gil. Wieso gehst du nicht einfach schlafen?'', grinste ich und er sah mich mit einem todbringendem Blick an. Ich wich zurück und er seufzte erledigt. ,,Sorry. Ja ... ja du hast recht ...'' Er stand vorsichtig auf und verräumte seine Tasse. ,,Kriegst du den blöden Hasen unter Kontrolle?'', fragte er mich dann und ich atmete absichtlich empört ein.  
>,,Also echt, Gil! Was hälst du von mir? Ich bin immerhin Alices Diener!'' Auf Gils Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln und ich lächelte zurück. ,,Gute Nacht, Oz.'' - ,,Nacht Gil.'' - ,,Oz, verdammt! Jetzt komm hier her!''<br>Ich stand auf, drehte mich hastig um und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer wo Alice wieder auf dem Stuhl sass und mit einem wildem Gesichtsausdruck in die Kiste starrte. ,,Was ist?'', fragte ich verwirrt und sie sah mich nun an. Ihre Augen glänzten und sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
>,,Vogel-chan hat gerade ein wenig geflattert!'', sagte sie begeistert und ich lächelte. ,,Ehrlich?'', fragte ich und sie nickte heftig. ,,Ja!'' Sie wandte sich wieder dem Vogel zu und ich sah nun auch in die Kiste. Alice hatte ihm eine kleine Wasser-Schale hingestellt und alle fünf Minuten fütterte sie ihn mit Brot. Außerdem hatte sie seine Kiste ausgebaut. Sie hatte vollkommen alleine ein paar Fenster reingesägt und hatte die Kiste Außenrum angemalt. Angemalt!<br>Das fand ich so liebenswert ...  
>Der Vogel schien wirklich viel besser gelaunt zu sein und er hopste nun auch viel mehr umher.<br>,,Hehe, Alice, du hast ihn gesund gepflegt!'' Ich lächelte sie an und sie strahlte los.  
>,,Ja, dass habe ich!'', lachte sie und legte ihren Kopf dann auf die Tischplatte. Sie gähnte und mir fiel erst jetzt ein, dass sie seit gestern nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. ,,Sag mal, willst du nicht schlafen gehen?'', fragte ich und sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ,,Ich muss auf Vogel-chan aufpassen.'' - ,,Du musst aber auch auf dich aufpassen.'' Sie prustete los. ,,Nein muss ich nicht.''<br>Ich seufzte und kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. ,,Hmm ...'', murmelte ich dann und setzte mich auf den Boden. ,,Was machst du da?'', fragte sie verwirrt und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
>,,Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen.'' Sie schenkte mir einen gelangweilten Blick und ich grinste zurück. ,,Pha!'', meinte sie nur und sah dann wieder zu Vogel-chan. ,,Oh, hast du wieder Hunger?'', fragte sie ihn und wieder fing ihr Gesicht an, zu strahlen.<br>Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen und ich seufzte wohlig aus.  
>Es tat uns allen Gut, einfach mal abzuschalten. Und vor allem tat es Alice gut, mal an was anderes zu denken, als an ihre Vergangenheit ...<br>Nein, Oz! Denk jetzt nicht daran!  
>Ich legte meine Hände auf meine Stirn und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen ...<p>

Als ich sie wieder öffnete, tat mein ganzer Rücken urplötzlich weh. ,,Ugh ...'' Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und rieb mir dann die Augen. ,,Bin ich auf dem Boden eingeschlafen?'', nuschelte ich und sah mich schlaftrunken im Wohnzimmer um. Als mein Blick auf die Kiste mit dem Vogel fiel, erkannte ich nun auch Alices Körper. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt und war anscheinend eingeschlafen. Ich lächelte, streckte mich und bemerkte dann erstaunt, dass eine Decke auf meinen Beinen lang. Ich kicherte und nahm sie dann in die Hände.  
>Alice, dieser blöde Hase ...<br>Vorsichtig stand ich auf und lief dann zu ihr rüber.  
>Sie schlief seelenruhig vor sich hin und ein Blick in die Kiste verriet, dass auch ,,Vogel-chan'' schlief. Behutsam legte ich die Decke, in der ich vorher geschlafen hatte, um Alices Schultern und strich ihr dann einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie murmelte irgendwas und unverständliches und wurde dann lauter. ,,Ngh ... lass das Seetang-Kopf!'' Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen und fuhr ihr immer noch durch die Haare. Doch dann stutzte ich.<br>,,Ihre Stirn ...!'', flüsterte ich alarmiert und legte meine Hand erneut darauf. Überrascht zog ich sie zurück und biss mir dann auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte Fieber! Zu allem übel auch noch recht hohes! ,,Scheiße ...!'', zischte ich und sah sie dann planlos an. Was rannte sie auch barfuß bei Regen raus! Diese ...!  
>Ich musste sie ins Bett bringen. Auch wenn sie mich wahrscheinlich dafür umbringen würde.<br>Ich holte tief Luft und packte sie dann vorsichtig unter den Armen. Ein Glück wurde sie nicht wach.  
>Vorsichtig hievte ich sie nun auf meinen Rücken und hielt ihre Beine fest. Sie murmelte irgendwas von Hühnchen und Fleisch und ich atmete erleichtert aus.<br>Leise lief ich in den Gang - um ja nicht Gil zu wecken - und dann geradewegs in Alices Zimmer hinein. Ihr Bett war ungemacht, was mich nicht allzu sehr überraschte.  
>Vorsichtig legte ich sie auf der Matratze ab und sofort kippte sie um. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen und ich holte erstmals tief Luft. ,,Alles klar ...'', seufzte ich und raste schnell ins Bad, um ein Handtuch nass zu machen. Als ich wieder zurückkam, bekam ich erst mal einen Schreck.<br>Sie sass aufrecht im Bett und sah sich verwirrt im Zimmer um. Als ihr Blick auf mich fiel, spürte ich, wie mir die Angst den Rücken hinaufkroch. Sie bringt mich um!  
>,,Oz'', murmelte sie nach einer Weile und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. ,,J-ja?'', stotterte ich und sah zu, wie sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante schwang. ,,Warum hast du mich ins Bett gebracht?''<br>Ihre Stimme war eiskalt und sie lief ohne auch nur auf mich zu achten aus dem Zimmer.  
>,,H-hey Alice, warte!'' Ich lief ihr hinterher und als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, sass sie schon wieder auf dem Stuhl und musterte den Vogel.<br>Ich stöhnte genervt auf und ging mit dem feuchten Handtuch zu ihr. ,,Alice, du hast Fieber.''  
>Sie sah mich verwirrt an verstand anscheinend nicht. ,,Fieber? Quatsch'', murmelte sie und ihre Augen fielen für einen kurzen Moment zu. ,,Doch. Du brennst!'', zischte ich und gab ihr das Handtuch. ,,Was soll ich damit?'', fragte sie und ich atmete noch genervter als vorhin aus.<br>,,Leg's dir auf die Stirn, sonst geht's dir nicht besser!'' Sie hatte immer noch diesen verständnislosen Blick in den Augen und mir fiel etwas ein. ,,Wenn es dir nicht besser geht, kannst du dich nicht um Vogel-chan kümmern!'' Sie zuckte zusammen und lag binnen Sekunden auf dem Boden. Brav legte sie das Handtuch auf ihre brennende Stirn und sie atmete erleichtert aus. Ich kratzte mich derweil am Hinterkopf. ,,Uhm ... wäre es nicht besser, du würdest ins Bett gehen?'', fragte ich vorsichtig und sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf. ,,Nein! Ich muss auf Vogel-chan aufpassen! Auch wenn ich krank bin!'' - ,,Ah ja ...'' Es gab keinen Grund, weiter mit ihr zu diskutieren. Wenn sie auf dem Boden liegen wollte, dann lag sie halt auf dem Boden.  
>Ich verließ das Zimmer und holte ihr rasch eine Decke.<br>,,Hier.'' Ich warf sie ihr zu und Alice sah mich verwundert an. ,,Übrigens, danke für vorhin.'' Ich lächelte sie an und ihr Gesicht wurde etwas rot.  
>,,Gern ... geschehen ...''<p>

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schien schon die Sonne in mein Zimmer herein und mit einem Seufzen richtete ich mich langsam im Bett auf. ,,Man, hab ich gut geschlafen!'', gähnte ich und streckte mich ausgiebig. ,,Hoffentlich geht's Alice besser ...''  
>Ich stand vom Bett auf und streckte mich noch einmal, bevor ich mich umzog und einen Blick auf meine Taschenuhr warf. Ich atmete genervt aus. Es war acht Uhr morgens. Also hatte ich gute fünf Stunden geschlafen ...<br>,,Egal ...'', seufzte ich und verließ nun das Zimmer. Wie ich es erwartet hatte schlief Gil noch und als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, schlief Alice auch noch. Aber nicht auf dem Boden, sondern wieder auf dem Stuhl.  
>Besorgt ging ich auf sie zu und legte vorsichtig meine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass ihr Fieber gesunken war und ich atmete froh aus. ,,Ein Glück ...''<br>Plötzlich riss Alice ihre Augen auf und erschrocken wich ich zurück. Sie sah sich für kurze Zeit orientierungslos im Zimmer um und ihr Blick fiel dann auf mich.  
>,,Guten Morgen, Alice'', sagte ich und lächelte verwirrt. Sie nickte mir zu und warf dann sofort einen Blick in die Kiste. ,,Huh?'', gab sie von sich und ich ging verwirrt näher. ,,Was ist?'', fragte ich und spähte auch in die Kiste. Der Vogel schien zu schlafen, denn er bewegte sich nicht.<br>,,Wieso schläft er immer noch?'', murmelte sie verwirrt und rieb sich dann die Augen, um besser sehen zu können. ,,Wieso? Wie lange schläft er schon?'' Irgendwas übles schwante mir.  
>,,Seit du gestern eingeschlafen bist!'', antwortete sie und ich suchte eine Erklärung.<br>,,Wahrscheinlich ist er während du geschlafen hast aufgewacht und dann wieder eingeschlafen?'', versuchte ich es doch Alice schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. ,,Nein!'', sagte sie stur und ich hätte gerne gefragt, woher sie das so genau wusste, doch genau in dem Moment streckte sie die Hände nach dem Vogel aus. ,,Nein!'', hielt ich sie sofort davon ab und packte sie.  
>,,Wieso nicht?'', bellte sie los und schüttelte mich ab. ,,Du weckst ihn doch nur auf!'', keuchte ich, weil ich plötzlich ziemlich genau wusste, was anscheinend mit dem Vogel war.<br>Als ich vorhin in die Kiste geschaut hatte, hatte sich seine Brust nicht gehoben.  
>Er hatte nicht geatmet.<br>,,Nein! Was ist wenn Vogel-chan auch krank ist?'', fragte sie und schubste mich ein wenig von der Kiste weg. Bevor ich einschreiten konnte, hatte Alice schon ihre Hände in die Kiste gesteckt und ich schluckte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste und für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille.  
>,,Vogel-chan?'', fragte Alice dann und ich schloss die Augen. ,,Vogel-chan?'', konnte ich sie wieder hören, nur diesmal war sie lauter geworden. ,,O-Oz! Irgendwas stimm nicht mit ...!'' -<br>,,Er ist tot'', unterbrach ich sie und war somit auf den Punkt gekommen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und sah Alice, wie sie mich völlig entsetzt anstarrte. Blitzartig sprang sie auf und holte dann den Vogel aus der Kiste. ,,Hey ...! Hey! HEY!'', schrie sie ihn an und ihr Körper fing an zu zittern, als der Vogel immer noch keinen Laut von sich gab. ,,Vogel-chan!'', schrie sie und ich ging auf sie zu. ,,Alice, hör auf ...'', redete ich auf sie ein und bewegte sie dazu, den reglosen Körper des Vogels wieder in die Kiste zu legen. Sie tat was ich sagte und als ich ihre Schulter berührte, merkte ich, dass anscheinend ihr Fieber wieder gestiegen war.  
>,,Warum?'', fragte sie und unterbrach somit die Stille zwischen uns. ,,Gestern ... ging es ihm doch noch ... gut ...'' Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. Ich seufzte traurig. ,,Ich weiß nicht. Anscheinend war er im Stress. Oder er war wirklich krank ...'', erklärte ich und Alice zischte leise. ,,So eine Scheiße ...'', kam es von ihr und ich starrte sie verwirrt an.<br>,,I-ich wollte doch, dass er wieder weiterfliegen kann ...!'', flüsterte sie und ihr Körper bebte nun. ,,A-Alice ...!'' - ,,Der Vogel war so wie ich!'', schrie sie und genau in dem Moment erschien Gil im Türrahmen. Alice bemerkte ihn nicht.  
>Ich legte einen Finger auf meinen Mund und Gil verstand anscheinend. Ein Seufzen kam über seine Lippen und er lehnte sich dann an den Türrahmen. Ich wandte mich wieder Alice zu und packte ihre Schultern. Ich drehte sie zu mir um und musste entsetz feststellen, dass sie weinte.<br>,,Wieso war der Vogel wie du?'', fragte ich verwirrt und es versetzte mir mehrere Stiche ins Herz, sie so zu sehen. ,,W-weil ...! Er ist so wie ich! Er ist verletzt und weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Und dann kommt jemand und hilft ihm! Und wenn er es dann geschafft hat, wieder gesund zu werden, stark zu sein, kann er weiterfliegen und all seine Probleme sind gelöst!'' Ein Schluchzer kam über ihre Lippen. ,,Das ist genauso wie mit mir und ... dir. Und sogar Seetang-Kopf hilft mir!'', fügte sie dann noch hinzu und sank dann in die Knie. Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und ich starrte geschockt zu Gil, dessen Miene ebenfalls entgleist war. ,,Alice ...'', flüsterte ich dann traurig und setzte mich neben sie auf den Boden. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Knien vergraben und versuchte anscheinend, nicht zu weinen. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und ich machte mir Sorgen um sie. Sie war krank. Es würde nur noch schlimmer werden.  
>Vorsichtig legte ich einen Arm um Alices Schulter und seufzte schwer. ,,Hör mal, Alice. Sterben gehört zum Leben. Niemand kann es verhindern. Auch du hättest es nicht können. Keiner kann das. Aber du hast dem Vogel geholfen und er hat dank dir Fortschritte gemacht. Ohne dich, wäre er da draußen im Regen gestorben'', murmelte ich und Alice schniefte laut. ,,Aber er ist trotzdem hier bei mir gestorben ...!'', erwiderte sie und ich nickte. ,,Ja, das stimmt. Aber dank dir, hatte er vor seinem Tod wenigstens noch eine schöne Zeit. Das glaube ich fest!'' Alice holte ihr Gesicht aus den Knien und sah mich dann an. ,,Ehrlich?'', fragte sie und wischte sich die einzelnen Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich lächelte. ,,Ehrlich!''<p>

,,Ugh ... Wieso muss ... ich dass eigentlich machen?'', fragte Gil genervt und stieß die Schaufel wieder in die Erde. Ich lächelte schwach. ,,Ich hab das Gefühl, wir sind es ihr schuldig, nachdem was sie über uns gesagt hat ...'', flüsterte ich und starrte in den strahlend blauen Himmel hinauf.  
>,,Nein! Ich hab gemeint, warum muss ich das Loch graben?'', zischte er wütend und ich sah ihn erschrocken an. ,,Ach das! Nun ja, du bist der Stärkste von uns!'', grinste ich und er seufzte.<br>,,Der blöde Hase ... tut mir Leid ...'', sagte er dann leise und verwirrt starrte ich ihn an. ,,Es ist komisch, sie so zu sehen ...'', fügte er hinzu und ich nickte. ,,Ja ...'', antwortete ich und ein Wind fegte über uns hinweg.  
>Wir standen auf einer Wiese und Gil grub gerade das Grab für Vogel-chan direkt unter einer großen Weide. Die Sonne schien hell und im Himmel war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen.<br>Ich sah rüber zu Alice, die etwas abseits von uns Stand und die Kiste, in der Vogel-chan lag, fest in den Hände hielt. Sie starrte mit leerem Blick in die Kiste hinein und verzog hin und wieder schmerzhaft das Gesicht, was mich nur noch trauriger machte.  
>,,So fertig!'', sagte Gil plötzlich und ich sah in das Loch hinein, das er gegraben hatte. Er legte die Schaufel weg und sah dann rüber zu Alice. ,,Hey, Alice! Wir könnten anfangen!'', rief er ihr dann zu und sie drehte ihren Kopf zu uns. Ich war aber mehr verwundert darüber, dass er sie Alice genannt hatte. ,,Ich komme ...'', antwortete sie und stand vorsichtig auf. Mit langsamen Schritten kam sie auf uns zu und blieb dann vor dem Loch stehen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken legte sie die Kiste dann in das Loch hinein.<br>,,Oh wartet! Ich hab was vergessen!'', rief sie dann aus und rannte zurück zu dem Ort, wo sie vorhin gestanden hatte. Ich und Gil sahen sie verwirrt an, als sie vom Boden eine Holzplatte aufhob, die sie zu Hause noch schnell angefertigt hatte und einen ...  
>Blumenstrauss.<br>Sie kam wieder zu uns rüber gerannt und ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie auf die Holzplatte  
>,,Vogel-chan'' geschrieben hatte. ,,Den Blumenstrauss habe ich vorhin auf dem Weg hier her gepflückt ...'', antwortete sie, da wir ihn ziemlich fragend angestarrt hatten. Wir nickten verständnisvoll und Alice trat wieder vor das Grab.<br>Sie ging in die Knie und blickte dann eine Weile lang den Vogel an, bevor sie die Blumen zu ihm in die Kiste warf. Danach streckte sie noch einmal die Hand aus und fuhr vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern über seinen kleinen Kopf, bevor sie dann die Holzplatte auf die Kiste legte.  
>Ich und Gil hatten ihr schweigend zu gesehen und ich fragte mich, was jetzt wohl in ihr vorging.<br>,,Willst du vielleicht noch etwas sagen?'', fragte ich sie dann und sie zuckte zusammen.  
>,,W-was sagen?'' Ich lächelte ihr zu und stieß mich von der Weide ab, an der ich mich gelehnt hatte. ,,Na ja ... An Beerdigungen macht man das normalerweise ...'', antwortete ich und sie starrte dann wieder in das Loch hinein. ,,Okay ...''<br>Sie kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und seufzte dann. ,,Vogel-chan ... war ein kleiner Vogel denn ich auf der Straße gefunden habe, als es ihm sehr schlecht ging. Er ... war am Flügel verletzt und anscheinend krank. Ich habe alles versucht, damit es ihm wieder besser ging und er wieder fliegen konnte, doch ... habe es dann doch nicht geschafft ...'', murmelte sie und ihre Stimme hatte gegen den Schluss hin wieder etwas gezittert.  
>,,Er war ein guter Vogel ...'', fügte ich hinzu und Gil bestätigte es. ,,Du hast es trotz allem gut gemacht, Alice ...'' lächelte er und legte dann eine Hand auf ihren Kopf. Sie schniefte kurz und nickte dann. Gil hob wieder die Schaufel auf und begann, das Loch wieder mit Erde zu füllen, während Alice sich etwas von uns entfernte und sich auf den Boden setzte.<br>Ich ging zu ihr rüber und setzte mich neben sie. ,,Oz ...'', flüsterte sie leise und sie sah in den Himmel hinauf. ,,Wo ist Vogel-chan jetzt?'' Ich fing an zu Lächeln und war mir sicher, wo er jetzt war.  
>,,Er fliegt wieder. Und zwar da oben!'', antwortete ich und zeigte in den Himmel hinauf. Ein ehrliches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen und sie nickte.<br>,,Ja, da oben ...''

n_n

Wars traurig? Schnulzig? Oder gar BLÖD?  
>Weil ich finde, ich hab zu viel drumherum geredet! BAAAH! 6000 Wörter OS!<br>Ich muss sagen, ich habe mir arg Mühe mit diesem OS gegeben ... aber irgendwie ... bin ich ... nicht so zufrieden wie ich es SEIN SOLLTE! ARRGH!  
>Na ja, egal. Ich hoffe wenigstens, dass er euch gefallen hat :3<br>Ich hab jetzt einen ganzen Tag durch geschrieben ...  
>Mein Hintern tut weh ... ~<p>

LG Sweety ( Auf XSweetyX und auf Animexx und D0NTST0P )

5.29 PM


End file.
